


Two Falling Sparks

by Batcii



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batcii/pseuds/Batcii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courferre Holiday Exchange submission for CuddlyFish. Prompts: “Courfeyrac thinks Combeferre with tattoos is just really, really, really, unfairly hot” and "mutual pining and lots of cuddling while thinking that the other doesn’t know”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Falling Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitChat (Kitchat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchat/gifts).



 

Courferre holiday exchange piece for CuddlyFish, who asked for  _“_ _Courfeyrac thinks Combeferre with tattoos is just really, really, really, unfairly hot”_  and _"m_ _utual pining and lots of cuddling while thinking that the other doesn’t know”,_ and it turned into these two losers watching movies together and ‘Ferre taking an impromptu nap on Courf’s shoulder and the sun is setting and his arm has gone dead it’s just like  _being in unrequited love with your best friend is really hard (especially when he has tattoos curling down his arms)._ I hope you like it, hon!!


End file.
